El verdadero amor de Draco
by Espejo Oesed
Summary: One shot. Draco decide poner un anuncio por palabras en El Profeta para buscar el amor. Esto es lo que ocurre cuando sus pretendientes se presentan. Personajes OoC.


**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto es mío. Si toda esta gente me perteneciera, no les haría pasar por estas cosas.**

 **Nota:** **No me hago cargo de la humillación moral ni del daño psicológico que pueda haberle causado a los personajes del fic.**

 **Nota 2:** **Tampoco me hago cargo de los posibles desbarajustes hormonales y de personalidad que hayan podido sufrir.**

* * *

Draco se dirigía con paso alegre y decidido hacia el Gran Comedor. Aquel no era un día como otro cualquiera. Aquella tarde conocería al amor de su vida. El muchacho de Slytherin estaba convencido de ello.

La razón, un anuncio por palabras que había mandado publicar en El Profeta. El anuncio decía así:

 _Rubio y sensual Slytherin de puro e inmaculado linaje busca pareja seria y estable. A de ser de sangre pura y apoyar al Señor Oscuro. Interesados acudan al Gran Comedor de Hogwarts el sábado 15 a las cinco de la tarde. Absténganse Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bulstrode._

Así que hacía allí se dirigía Draco Malfoy aquel sábado por la tarde.

Estaba deseando conocer a sus pretendientes. Pero las ganas se le pasaron cuando vio la oleada de gente que ocupaba el Gran Comedor. Había tanta que Dumbledore, McGonagall y Flitwick habían tenido que abandonar sus quehaceres para poner orden. Aunque sus esfuerzos no estaban surtiendo mucho efecto. En cuanto lo vieron aparecer por la puerta, los cientos de seres que ocupaban el Gran Comedor se abalanzaron sobre Draco.

Sí, seres. Has entendido bien. El anuncio no sólo había atraído a alumnos de Hogwarts. También habían acudido para conocer al atractivo slytherin diversas criaturas mágicas. Entre ellas podía encontrarse un dementor, un hombre lobo, Myrtle la Llorona, el calamar gigante y Buckbeak. Este último había quedado prendado de los huesitos del heredero de los Malfoy desde que escucho salir de sus labios aquel "bestia asquerosa". Aunque el pobre hipogrifo no había sido correspondido en aquella ocasión. Tal vez había sido demasiado efusivo cuando le demostró su amor.

Draco sintió como toda aquella gente se agarraba a él y le metía cada vez más entre el grupo de admiradores. Se sintió como si fuera una víctima atrapada por un grupo de _inferís_. Harto de la situación, gritó:

—¡Basta! Por favor, de uno en uno. No puedo atenderos a todos a la vez.

Se sentía asfixiado y abrumado por la cantidad de gente que había acudido ante su anuncio. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse complacido. Toda aquella gente había ido por el muchacho rubio. No pudo evitar pensar que su fachada de chico arrogante y malo era la que los había atraído. Ya se lo había dicho el Señor Oscuro antes de grabar la marca tenebrosa en su brazo.

—Esto, Draco, además de ser la marca que te convertirá en mi esclavo para el resto de tu vida; es un auténtico imán de nenas. Las chicas se pirran por los chicos malos. ¿Porque crees que tu tía me persigue con esa insistencia? Esta loquita por mi brillante calva, mi inexistente nariz y mi gran capacidad asesina. Sabe que no encontrará a nadie tan despiadado y sensual como yo.

Draco no pudo estar más de acuerdo con lo que le había dicho su Señor.

Aunque, como ya he dicho, su actitud de chico malo solo se trataba de una fachada. En realidad aquel muchacho era un pedazo de pan y un santo beato. Pero sus insultos y desplantes hacia sangre sucia y gryffindors eran los causantes de su éxito. Así que su tierno corazón poco importaba en aquel momento. Además, su brillante cabello rubio y su infinita belleza también le habían ayudado a conseguir todo aquel público. Ya quisiera el desgraciado de Potter tener su _sex-appeal._ Y ahora que pensaba en Potter…

—¡¿Tú qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?! —le preguntó Draco a su mayor enemigo. Potter Cara Rajada.

El chico de gafas se ruborizó. Cuando acudió a aquella reunión, no pensó que habría tanta gente. El chico meditó rápido una excusa.

—Eh… yo… esto… he venido… pues… ¡para acompañar a Hermione! Si, he venido para eso.

Fue entonces cuando Malfoy fijó su vista en la sangre sucia y se olvidó por completo de Potter.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí, sangre sucia? Creí que había quedado claro que sólo quería sangres pura.

Hermione, que había estado demasiado tiempo conteniendo el amor y el deseo que despertaba en ella aquel muchacho, se lanzó a su cuello y le plantó un besaco en todo los morros.

Para que entendáis esto, tal vez debería de explicaros la historia de amor entre Draco y Hermione.

Draco despreciaba a Hermione. Ella era una sangre sucia, así que tenía que odiarla. Los principios que le habían repetido hasta la saciedad cuando era pequeño le obligan a hacerlo. Pero la chica no lo odiaba en absoluto; a pesar de que el muchacho la había insultado, humillado e incluso deseado su muerte. Ella le amaba con locura y pasión desenfrenada desde que le había escuchado llamarla sangre sucia. Si, algo parecido a lo que le pasó a nuestro querido hipogrifo.

Y ahora seguramente te estarás preguntando: ¿por qué? Pues tengo una respuesta muy sencilla para eso. Porque desde el principio de los tiempos a la gente le mola el amor prohibido. Solo hay que ver _Romeo y Julieta_. Además, es una pareja súper romántica y original. ¿Cuándo se ha visto que un chico malo se enamore de la chica buena a la que trata peor que a su elfo doméstico? No, eso no se ha visto nunca.

A lo que íbamos. Después de ese descontrolado e irrefrenable arrebato de nuestra amiga Hermione, varios pretendientes tuvieron que ayudar a Draco a sacársela de encima. Entre ellos Harry Potter, que veía aquello como una oportunidad de quitar competencia. El slytherin, asqueado por qué le hubiera tocado una sangre sucia, fue a bañarse en desinfectante antes de continuar conociendo a sus pretendientes.

Pudo ver a Ginny Weasley. Ni siquiera se molestó en acercarse a ella. Los Weasley le repugnaban. Ginny quedó algo decepcionada, pero tampoco le importó mucho. La chica solo quería salir con el slytherin para escandalizar al Niño Que Vivió. A ver si así el desgraciado se fijaba en ella de una maldita vez.

También vio a Cho Chang. Estaba llorando, aunque nadie sabía la razón de porqué lo hacía. Pasó de largo. No le gustaban las lloronas. Y tampoco le atraía nada que le gustará a Cara Rajada.

Se detuvo frente a dos chicas que no había visto nunca. Una llevaba el uniforme de Slytherin. La otra llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta con una foto suya metida dentro de un corazón. Decidió dirigirse primero a la de la camiseta. La chica, acto seguido, se puso a chillar como una cosaca mientras saltaba alegremente.

—¡Aaaaah! ¡No puedo creer que te haya conocido! ¡Pensé que este día jamás llegaría! ¡Eres mi _crush_ desde el primer libro! ¡Estoy loca por ti! ¿Me firmarias la camiseta? —le dijo mientras estiraba la prenda para dejarla a su alcance.

Draco estaba muy confundido, esa chica parecía bastante desquiciada.

—¿Tú quién eres?

—Soy una fangirl. ¿Me firmarias la camiseta? Eres mi personaje favorito del mundo mundial.

—Entonces tú eres una muggle. ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?! ¿Cómo te has colado? Lárgate.

La chica le miró con los ojos humedecidos y Harry vino a alejarla de Draco. Cuanta menos gente le hiciera la competencia al chico de la cicatriz, mejor. Alejaron a la chica a rastras mientras esta se retorcía y gritaba desesperada.

—¡No soy una muggle! ¡Por favor, tenéis que creerme! ¡Mi carta se perdió por el camino! ¡Sé que me la enviasteis con Errol, mala gente! ¡Draco! ¡Draco! ¡Te amo!

Draco, aún con la expresión de asco en la cara y agradeciendo inconscientemente a Potter por llevarse a aquella loca, se dirigió a la otra chica. La slytherin desconocida.

—¿Y tú de dónde has salido? Eres de Slytherin pero no te he visto en mi vida.

—De la manga de Jotaka —le respondió la chica—. Soy Astoria Greengrass y voy a ser tu futura esposa y la madre de tu hijo.

—¡Pero qué coño estás diciendo! ¡Yo a ti no te he visto en mi vida! ¡¿Cómo iba a casarme contigo?!

—¡Claro que me has visto! ¡Soy la hermana de Daphne! ¡Has tenido que verme alguna vez, ella es tu compañera de curso!

Daphne surgió de la nada, como muchas veces ocurre en este tipo de fics. La muchacha miró a la que decía ser su hermana y dijo:

—Eso es mentira, yo no he visto en mi vida a esta chica. ¿Cómo iba a ser mi hermana?

Astoria, dolida y humillada ante la actitud de su hermana y del futuro padre de su hijo; salió corriendo a esconderse a la zona más profunda y oscura de las mazmorras del castillo. Nadie la echó en falta. Total, nadie la había visto en su vida antes de que se presentará en el Gran Comedor.

Draco siguió paseando la mirada entre la multitud de personas cuando la vio.

Allí estaba, en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Con ojos enamorados y una expresión de absoluta felicidad en el rostro, se dirigió hasta el lugar. Luna lo miró con sorpresa cuando lo vio acercarse. Aunque con esa chica, nunca se sabe; siempre está mirando todo con esa expresión.

La muchacha no cabía en sí de gozo. De entre todas los seres que se habían presentado ante el anuncio, la había escogido a ella.

Draco se acercó a Luna. El muchacho jamás se cansaría de contemplarla. Era simplemente perfecta, jamás había visto ninguna como ella. Draco no necesitaba tocarla para saber que su piel era tersa y suave, sin ninguna imperfección. Draco se inclinó junto a Luna y la cogió entre sus manos. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de besarla, de morderla, de quedarse únicamente con su esencia. Con su corazón.

Draco en aquel momento exhibía toda la dulzura que tenía escondida en su alma. Que era muchísima, por cierto. Ante la indignada mirada de Luna y del resto de sus pretendientes; el chico mordió aquella perfecta e irresistible manzana.

Era tan jugosa como había previsto y más dulce de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Su verde era tan intenso que sería capaz de opacar hasta los ojos del cara rajada, la sangre sucia de su madre y toda su sucia estirpe muggle. Incluso sería capaz de opacar la luz que desprenden todos los _avada kedravras_ que el Señor Tenebroso lanzó a lo largo de su vida.

Todos los pretendientes del muchacho de Slytherin eran un baño de lágrimas.

Harry, herido y despechado, se marchó del Gran Comedor en dirección a Hogsmeade. Quería volver a encontrarse con su primer amor, aquel que le dio su primer beso. El autobús noctámbulo. Los cristales de aquel vehículo le habían dado mucho más amor del que su enemigo escolar jamás le daría.

Cho Chang lloraba tan desconsoladamente (algo muy extraño en ella, todo hay que decirlo), que Dumbledore, McGonagall y Flitwick se vieron obligados a improvisar un arca de Noe para meter a todos los alumnos y evitar que murieran ahogados.

La fangirl se marchó llorando y se fue a la biblioteca a escribir un fanfic _Draco y tú_. Con rayita incluida, todo hay que decirlo.

Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente ante el rechazo de Draco. Con incluso menos dignidad y amor propio de lo que ya tenía cuando se presentó en el Gran Comedor, Hermione se dirigió a las mazmorras con Snape. No había podido resistirse a su cabello grasiento y a su nariz ganchuda cuando lo vio guiñarla un ojo sensual y atrayentemente. Aunque nadie sabe cómo demonios puede ser Snape sensual y atrayente. El caso es que Snape y Hermione fueron a desatar su amor prohibido entre calderos y pociones.

El resto se refugió en el arca, como ya he dicho antes.

Draco se marchó junto con su sensual manzana. Ambos fueron felices y comieron perdices. Bueno, perdices no. Manzanas, mejor manzanas. Le pega mucho más a nuestro Draco.

* * *

 **Yo no sé qué me pasaba o que me fume cuando escribí este disparate. Se supone que es humor, así que también se supone que tiene que hacer gracia. Así que, si lo que da es lástima en lugar de gracia, os agradecería mucho que me lo digáis en los reviews. Así sabré si puedo seguir intentando escribir humor o tengo que dejarlo.**

 **Antes de que alguien me lo pregunte, no. No soy la fangirl. Para empezar, jamás he tenido un** _ **crush**_ **con Draco ni una camiseta así. Segundo, me tendría que haber tomado algo muy chungo para escribir un fic rayita. Peor que lo que me tomé para escribir esto. Eso jamás pasará. Y si pasa, os doy permiso para ir hasta mi casa y matarme a base de** _ **crucios**_ **. Lo siento, pero la rayita me desespera.**

 **Ya solo quería decir una última cosa.**

 **¡Viva el drapple!**


End file.
